The Six Sacred Beasts
by DeathDragon130
Summary: They were a sacred race now down to only Six. They blend in with humans making sure their presence is never known, but what happens when their lives become entangled with the Avengers? Chaos will rule all.


**The Six Sacred Beasts: Chapter 1:**

**(This is my first attempt at a Avengers fanfic. I am sorry if there is any OOCness on my part. ^-^ Enjoy!)**

She awoke to the sound her cell phone ringing as got from her bed in only a white T-shirt and black Bikini underwear. She picked up her black and red flip phone reading the name that was on the screen.

**JACK**

She flipped her phone opened and said," Yes?"

"We got another… Looks like someone has been a busy beaver… I'll send the address VIA phone. You might want to grab the others as well." A male voice stated.

"On it," The woman stated before hanging up her phone.

She then walked to her closet opening it up and pulled out a long black sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans, and blue jean jacket. Once she was changed the young woman the pulled her long black hair into a high ponytail and grabbed her thin rimmed glasses framing her dark brown eyes. She then quickly headed out her room and headed out of her room. Once she was out she headed to the room across from hers. She knocked two times before she heard a female call out a "Come in"

When she entered she noticed the young woman was surprised to see her and asked," Anita, what's the matter?"

Anita looked at Mia Nelson; she had short light brown hair that stopped at the upper part of her ear. She wore thin rimmed red glasses that framed her light brown eyes. She was wearing her normal nurse attire.

"We need to gather everyone up in the meeting room. Jack found some more remains of our dear rogue Demon…" Anita stated with a frown.

"Alright I'll gather everyone why don't you go out front and wait for Jack." Mina stated with a smile.

Anita gave a small smile before nodding her head before turning and leaving Mina's room. She then headed out into the hallway down the flight of stairs. She then walked out of the house and stood on the front porch. Anita waited for only a few minutes when she suddenly heard the sound of a motorcycle getting closer. It was then that Jack Milson pulled into the driveway.

Jack Milson was a tall man, with short dark brown hair he had a Marine build since was in the Marines before he became Anita' s partner in Homicide Investigations in New York. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, black boots and a white button up shirt. He got off his motorcycle and walked up to Anita.

"It was Damon's work alright; I know those damn teeth mark anywhere… Anyway I'll tell everyone what I think when we meet up with the others…" Jack stated.

Anita nodded her head before they both headed into the house and toward the meeting room. Once they entered Anita was glad to see the four other women other Mina who stood in front of them. Mei-Li stood to her right; a young woman, who was a Chinese American, he had green eyes and wore a red and golden dragon Chinese dress with black flat shoes. The dress showed off her back and had two slits that ran up to her thighs. She had two black pigtails that were held up by red ribbons.

On Mina's left was Arianna Juarez; a young woman who was half Brazilian and American, she had dark blue eyes with a light brown hair that stopped at the middle of her back. She wore jeans that were ripped till they became short shorts, she wore a green button up shirt that was unbuttoned showing off her cleavage and she wore strappy flat shoes and she wore golden bracelets.

And finally the woman on Mei Li's left was Mary Clarkson; she had bright red hair that stopped at the end of her shoulders. She had light brown eyes and she wore a short jean skirt that stopped at her upper legs and she wore a short blue spaghetti strapped shirt with black strappy high heels.

"So what's up?" Mary asked.

"Since everyone's here I found out that Damon has gone underground so it will be a while before we will find him. Another thing is that I get the feeling that something big will be going down soon so everyone will need to be on alert." Jack explained before turning to Anita.

"By the way you never told us how going back into time was. You landed in World War 2 right?" Jack stated.

"Yeah girl, did you meet sexy Captain America?" Arianna asked the look of the cat who at the canary.

Anita rolled her eyes before replying," It was World War 2… that's all I'll disclose on the subject. Anyway we need to be on alert since Damon went underground. Also before very careful of the populace if you have to release your beast at anytime another thing is make sure to stay out of the Avengers way… We don't need them asking any questions."

"But isn't kind of too late for that Anita? After all I am sure that Captain America will have already know what we are since you did go back during that time…" Mei Li said with a raised eyebrow.

"He won't remember me… I made sure of it…" Anita sated as she turned and left the room.

Once she was gone Mary let out a sigh before she said," Man she was must have really cared for the guy if she erased his memory of her…"

"Let's all head out we all have to be at our stations soon. I'll inform Anita that we are all heading to work. Arianna, Mary you both be careful during your CIA Missions. Mina be careful coming back from your nursing job and Mel-Li that goes for you as well since you also work there as a Doctor. I'll make sure Anita doesn't do anything to drastic and make sure you do follow her order on staying out of the Avengers ways… We don't need outsiders knowing what we are…" Jack said to the four women.

All the women nodded before following Jack out of the meeting room, and they quickly got their stuff together and headed out of the house leaving Jack and Anita as the last ones to leave. Once they both put up the force field to keep intruders out they both headed to Anita's 2010 Toyota Pick up Truck.

Soon both Anita and Jack headed to their offices at the New York Police Deapratment.

**_(_Here is the intro to each of my OC Characters. I'll probably do each chapter for a different OC character and how they come into contact with the AVENGERS. So Tell me what you think. XD )**


End file.
